¿ERROR O SOLUCIÓN?
by Cindy880304
Summary: Qué pasaría si Howard y Tony trabajarán en el mismo proyecto, una máquina del tiempo post CATFA e INFINITY WAR, viajes en el tiempo, Steve es enviado accidentalmente al pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasaría si Howard y Tony trabajarán en la construcción de una máquina del tiempo para evitar que Steve se perdiera en el Artico y para evitar que Thanos se apoderara de las gemas del infinito.

Una historia entre los años 40-50 y la época actual.

 **¿ERROR O SOLUCION?**

Los días se habían vuelto una tortura, la perdida de parte del equipo tenían a todos en un estado de tristeza absoluta Steve perdió de nuevo a Bucky, Por otra parte Tony se enfrascaba en el trabajo fue entonces cuando la tecnología que había creado para manipular recuerdos le daba la respuesta y si lograba crear un efecto real, tenía que intentarlo hablaría con Banner y empezarían inmediatamente.

Steve estaba en Wakanda planeando el regreso a Estados Unidos cuando recibió un comunicado el acuerdo de Sokovia estaba roto, había sido perdonado el y lo que quedaba de su equipo una buena noticia para Clint, Scott y Nat.

EN EL PASADO

Howard en el laboratorio analizaba las propiedades de la materia oscura, y si podía crear un túnel en el tiempo, podría salvar a Steve y el mundo, su amigo Bucky estaría vivo incluso podría detener la guerra.

Peggy estaría orgullosa de él, le daría lo que ella merecía.

EN EL PRESENTE

Shuri advertía los riesgos de la energía oscura a Tony ya que el deseaba usarla en convinacion con su terapia de recuerdos. En definitiva no era facil de manejar tanta energía los genios construían un dispositivo capaz de contenerla y generar un portal estable. Shuri desde Wakanda Banner/Tony desde New York

Steve y los otros regresaron a las instalaciones de los vengadores, Ironman y el finalmente se sentaron a hablar para acordar una tregua e informarle los nuevos planes, el cap pedía que ese no se transformará en otro Ultron y tomo rumbo al gimnacio.

Finalmente se hacían pruebas padre e hijo accidentalmente contribuían a cambiar la historia.

De un momento a otro la maquina emitía una honda extraña tanto en el pasado como en el futuro ambos se escondían, Banner pensaba que saldria algun engendró del otro lado, Howard pensó que el sería absorbido, nada sucedió todo volvió a la ¿normalidad?

Peggy pasaba algunos días en la mansión de Howard más bien intentando que este no se matara con su nuevo invento o generará un escándalo tan grande que acabará con SHIELD, se dirigió para su cuarto y grande fue la sorpresa al notar que Steve estaba en su cama totalmente desnudo y dormido.

Peggy lo movió aún sorprendida pensaba que veía cosas raras pero no el despertó, la tomo del brazo la miro y luego le pregunto qué año era para su sorpresa estaba en 1948.

STEVE: ¿1948 ? De qué hablas, esto no es el 2018.

PEGGY: estás confundido, cálmate y cúbrete.

STEVE: recordó que momentos antes tomaba una ducha para borrar el sudor del ejercicio y ahora se veía con Peggy , totalmente desnudo de repente se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

PEGGY: llamare a Jarvis él me dara ropa, espero que algo te quede, al parecer estás más musculoso que antes.

En ese momento Jarvis entra rápido sin avisar para informarle que Howard esta desmayado, necesita la ayuda de la agente, casi se muere al ver al Capitán de pie y cerca de Peggy.

JARVIS: veo que el invento funcionó, pero debo informar que el señor Stark está en el suelo, temo que este mal.

PEGGY: por favor busque algo de ropa voy al hospital con Howard.

En el presente todos buscaban a Steve, el jamás dejaría la ducha abierta, al parecer el dispositivo funcionó, el problema es ¿ donde está?

Y hasta aqui mi historia si es que alguien lo lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?**

Howard se sentía adormilado juraría que vio un hombre de unos 40 años en un laboratorio, una nube negra cubrió el laboratorio y luego nada, entre dormido escuchaba la voz de Peggy y de ¿Steve?.

Eso es imposible había buscado por mucho tiempo y nunca encontró una mínima pista del súper soldado pero juraría que le escuchó decir que conocía a su hijo, que había dormido casi 70 años y que al parecer una tecnología creada por Tony Stark y un tal Banner lo habían enviado accidentalmente al pasado , esto es una broma decía entre sí, lo más loco fue escucharle decir que conocía a Thor, jumm.. Imposible él era un dios Nórdico no era real.

Finalmente recuperó la conciencia y vio que sus ojos no lo engañaban no había duda Peggy estaba con un Steve muy barbado.

Howard: No es posible, ¿cómo regresaste?

Steve: Tu hijo, en el futuro.

Howard: ¿futuro? Peggy llama al doctor creo que el golpe fue grave.

Peggy: No seas dramático, debes descansar y recuperarte, necesitamos que nos ayudes, Steve debe regresar al 2018.

Howard: Que ingrata, te lo traigo de vuelta y ya lo quieres regresar.

Peggy: Ojala pudiera quedarse, pero los Vengadores o mejor dicho el mundo lo necesitan.

Howard: Mejor regresen a la mansión y hagan fondue.

* Steve se pone rojo

Me refiero al pan con queso, pero si quieres bailar horizontalmente no hay problema.

Peggy: Mejor nos vamos, ese golpe te afecto bastante, lo mejor será que el doctor te deje internado.

Howard: Capitan me alegra volverlo a ver, ahora déjenme dormir. Y enserio Peggy algo de acción no te caería mal.

Ambos salen del hospital y se dirigen a la mansión, el día fue largo y extraño.

Peggy nota que Steve mira su mano como buscando algo.

Peggy: ¿Quieres saber si me casé?

Steve: Lo siento Peggy sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, ya paso mucho tiempo y eres una mujer hermosa deberías ser feliz, formar una familia, además eres la mejor agente de SHIELD *steve habla atropelladamente.

Peggy: Veo que eres el mismo del que me enamore.

Steve: * Empieza a sentirse culpable, yo creo que necesito descansar y tú también.

Steve teme la reacción la reacción de ella si le dice que beso a su sobrina Sharon, mejor no se lo cuenta al menos no ahora.

Peggy: En estos momentos Daniel y yo estamos alejados, según el tu recuerdo aún me afecta.

Steve: No te preocupes volverás con él y tendrás una bella familia.

En realidad Steve le contó gran parte de su vida en la época moderna desde cuándo fue rescatado, pasando por el hecho de que Bucky habia sobrevivido a la caída pero que Thanos lo elimino, la relación conflictiva con Tony hijo de Howard y otros tantos detalles, para el final del día ambos estaban agotados lo único que deseaban era que el genio solucionará este problema de alguna forma.

EN EL PRESENTE

Tony juraría que vio a su padre mucho más joven.

En el cuartel de los vengadores todo era un caos no encontraban a Steve, Natasha temía que el nuevo invento de Tony lo había matado o enviado a otra época, Tony pensó Steve y su celular estaban el la época de las cavernas.

Ahora padre e hijo debían trabajar para dovolver a Steve al 2018 y salvar al mundo.

Hasta aquí mi historia bombas, comentarios y demás son bienvenidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a Riruka por leer tan rápido para ser honesta ni yo se cómo solucionar ese problema.

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de MARVEL y su increíble MCU.

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

Natasha: Por nuestro bien Stark espero que Steve esté vivo.

Tony: Sin duda lo esta, juraría que vi a mi padre, estaba en un laboratorio, quizá esa es la clave trabajar juntos, el problema será ponernos deacuerdo después de todo jamás lo hicimos.

Natasha: Stark no soy tu terapeuta, el problema que tenemos con Thanos es más grande que tú y que yo, además yo me voy al parecer Clint necesita de mi ayuda hay criaturas que atacan y sujetos que ven este momento como el fin de los Vengadores.

Tony: Los Vengadores como equipo quedó prácticamente destruido después de los acuerdos de Sokovia.

Banner: Creo que esos acuerdos son obsoletos ahora y es el menor de los problemas, intente abrir el portal pero se colapsa, la energía es inestable y peligrosa un error y terminaremos desintegrados o quién sabe dónde.

Natasha: Los dos genios están juntos, yo no aportó nada más aquí me voy a encontrar con Clint, traten de no crear otro Ultron.

Natasha toma camino. Clint descubrió que alienigenas invadieron partes de la tierra, debian encontrar más personas para ayudar sin dudarlo Scott y Hope estaban ahí pero parecía que nada era suficiente, los días eran largos y agotadores.

EN EL PASADO

Peggy: Stark el tiempo pasa y no tenemos nada.

Howard: El portal se colapsa e intentado con todo pero no sé cómo solucionarlo.

Steve: Tienes el cubo, quizá sea la forma.

Howard: Me dijiste que el cubo abre portales, tendría que estudiarlo.

Steve: Solo veo que hay un inconveniente, necesito el cubo, quizá sea una gema menos en el guante de Thanos.

Peggy: Suponiendo que lo haga, que tal si la concerva.

Steve: Si lo controlamos tal vez tengamos una ventaja.

Howard: Sin duda es tiempo de estudiarlo mejor, siempre creí que lo usaríamos como generador de energía o arma.

Steve: En realidad siempre quisieron usarlo como arma, Howard es tiempo de que Zola sea juzgado ese sujeto no puede estar en SHIELD, sé que el problema es otro pero ese sujeto contaminó la organización y a gran parte del gobierno HYDRA aún existe.

Peggy: Steve por más que quieras cambiar el pasado, eso trae consecuencias.

Steve: 16 de Diciembre de 1991, Hydra envía a Bucky para asesinar a Howard y María Stark, se apoderan del suero del súper soldado, ya había explicado que mi mejor amigo fue utilizado por mucho tiempo, le robaron la capacidad de pensar y actuar, sea cual sea tu decisión no lo culpen Zola lo sometió a un lavados cerebrales y a una programación que lo transformó en el soldado del invierno.

Howard: Se que es horrible lo que me espera pero es mi destino.

Peggy: Entonces Tony , ese será tu hijo.

Steve: Debes tener en cuenta que ambos tendrán una mala relación pero el real conflicto es que ambos son más parecidos de lo que quieren aceptar, genios, dinero, mujeriegos, problemas con el licor, tu hijo en medio de todo se transformó en un héroe .

Howard: ¿Crees que María sea una buena madre?

Peggy: creo que es joven e inexperta y sin duda podria fallar como madre, ahora ella ve las ventajas de ser una Stark y no los fallos sumemos a esto un padre ausente, será un milagro que no te odie.

Steve: El problema radica en que quisiste ponerme como ejemplo y el solo quería a su padre, hablar, aprender de ti, escuchar un té quiero hijo y no un toma todo el dinero que quieras reemplaza nuestra relación con un viaje de vacaciones o un nuevo carro.

Howard: Ponerte como ejemplo sería mi forma de evitar que se transforme en mi, pero veo que es un error mayor, pero entiéndeme tú eres el ejemplo mas positivo que conozco incluso antes del suero.

Peggy: Te entiendo Howard sé que lo amas pero cuáles son las alternativas él necesita volver por más que me duela el ya no pertenece aquí.

Jarvis: Buenas tardes, Señor Stark acabó de encontrar este artefacto parece un teléfono pero más pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia.

 **TRISTEZA**

Steve estaba más que sorprendido en manos de Jarvis estaba el celular, la pregunta era si funcionaba, lo más seguro es que no, pero valía la pena intentarlo, por un lado se sentía cómodo donde estaba se había reencontrado con Peggy y Howard lo hacia sentir en casa, una parte de esto le recordaba la camaradería durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

En los años 40 la telefonía móvil no era como la actual, era primitiva en comparación.

Steve: Tengo que hacerlo.

Ring Ring.

Tony: Es Steve, hola Steve * interferencia, demonios se escucha mal.

Steve: Estoy con tu padre y Peggy *interferencia.

Tony: No puede ser lo mate.

Steve: * en un momento de claridad, escúchame Tony debes ayudarme abre el portal desde ahí, necesito volver tengo el cubo, quizá sea una oportunidad para vencer a Thanos. *Final de la llamada.

Por desgracia la batería se agotó y la llamada finalizó, Steve esperaba que Tony entendiera lo que tenía que hacer además de que debía encontrar la forma de cargar el telefono.

* A las afueras de la mansión.

No era común en ella pero Peggy se sentia vulnerable la presencia de Steve y su posible partida le preocupaban más que el trabajo, lloraba en silencio quería ayudar al mundo pero una parte de ella se sentía egoísta.

Steve: Sabes que te amo pero, ya no pertenezco aqui, yo aún estoy en la Antártida congelado, ven no llores.

Peggy: Yo aún te amo, me siento culpable Daniel no se lo merece.

Steve: Se que me vas a odiar pero la verdad es que tu sobrina y yo tuvimos algo de manera breve, ahora puedes dejar de sentirte mal, yo soy peor.

Peggy: No estoy feliz, pero entiendo que intentarás encontrar a la pareja perfecta.

Steve le contó que siente aprecio por ella pero que en definitiva es más por el hecho de que ve algo de Peggy en Sharon y eso lo atormentaba por qué no podía dejar de amarla, no se entregaba realmente a Sharon y la distancia entre ambos era cada día mayor, los sentimientos de culpa por no salvar a Bucky tambien lo anclaban al pasado, necesitaba desahogarse, decir la verdad.

Peggy: Se que te vas pero, quedate conmigo esta noche, te necesito.

Steve: Solo esperame en el cuarto me rasurare la barba y ya estoy contigo.

Steve termino de afeitarse necesitaba recuperar algo de su antigua vida y sentirse amado como nunca antes, esa noche Steve y Peggy hicieron el amor quizá no era correcto pero por una vez en su vida queria sentirse libre.


	5. Chapter 5

**UN BUEN DIA**

Amanece en la mansion Stark.

Steve despierta y no puede dejar de repasar los sucesos de la noche anterior, jamás a sus 100 años habia hecho el amor, al inicio estaba nervioso pero su mejor chica estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo disfrutar, Peggy dormía profundamente, así que se paró lentamente y fue a la cocina.

Howard: buenos días Steve, veo que sobrevivieron a la noche anterior, o mejor dicho Peggy lo hizo, veo que preparas un desayuno para un batallón.

Steve: *totalmente ruborizado, ella aún duerme.

Howard: Y quien no después de tremenda noche, y en tu caso Peggy te ayudo a debutar casi toda la noche, me sorprendería que ella pueda moverse hoy.

Howard le contó que estaba impresionado con el teléfono, en realidad envidiaba la capacidad de sus inventores o mejor dicho la capacidad de mejorar la tecnología.

Steve: En realidad ese modelo es una antigüedad como yo según tu hijo, ahora llevaré el desayuno, hay bastante café, pan, fruta y demás.

Peggy se levanta bastante cansada, pero siente que cada segundo fue magico, para ser virgen no estuvo nada mal, en definítiva el suero le había dado la capacidad fisica de satisfacer a una mujer, ella lo amo desde antes pero con toda seguridad lo habría matado cuando era asmático aunque en realidad extrañaba a ese pequeño costal de huesos.

Peggy: Veo que te levantaste con ánimos, incluso trajiste provisiones y supongo que tiene bastantes calorías.

Steve: Claro que si las necesitaremos.

Al terminar el desayuno decidieron entrar a la ducha.

Peggy: ¿Steve podrías ayudarme a llegar a la ducha?

Steve: Claro que si deberías tomar una ducha tibia, discúlpame por excederme anoche creo que te lastime.

Peggy: Primero que todo la ducha es bastante grande y tú y yo nos ducharemos juntos, además no te preocupes yo pedí que lo hicieras más fuerte.

Una vez terminada la ducha una cojeante Peggy y un feliz Steve fueron al laboratorio para ver los avances de Howard, ahora necesitaban recargar la batería del telefono y el estaba creando un cargador para ello, esperaban que volviera a funcionar y que el voltaje sea el ideal para el dispositivo algo muy novedoso para la época.

En el laboratorio

Howard: Al ver a Peggy * y la cama hace tra tra.

Peggy: Espero que hallas descansado bien, yo por mi parte lo hice dormi como un ángel.

Howard: Querras decír que no lo hiciste, pero que estás feliz de haber estrenado al Capitan, si necesitas un baston para caminar tengo uno en el rincon.

En algún punto de el laboratorio Steve parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de la vergüenza, en verdad que Tony era igual a él ambos tenían la capacidad de hacerlo apenar.

Peggy: Se que amas a Steve y estás celoso, pero por favor dime que tienes algo, ¿ creaste el cargador?

Howard: Claro que lo tengo, Steve deberías revisarlo espero que funcione.

Peggy lo toma dispuesta a conectarlo pero Steve le sugiere hacerlo el después de todo si ocurre una descarga el podrá soportarlo.

Para su fortuna la barra comienza a fluctuar, y todos suspiran felices.

Jarvis entra con una cara de no haber dormido y es que el ruido de Peggy y Steve fue grande.

Howard: Veo que hay una víctima de el oh si, más Steve, te amo y este último STEVE que fuerte.

Jarvis: Señor Stark será mejor insonorizar los cuartos y mejorar las camas. Conseguiré unos tapones para oídos.

Steve: Howard dime que tienes algún adelantó con el portal.

Howard: Tendré que construir una estructura que soporte el portal, ya que siempre colapsa, una vez vuelvas a hablar con Tony podré pedir indicaciones.

Steve: Espero que pueda hacerlo, porque de lo contrario quedare varado en esta época.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENERGÍA OSCURA**

Los días pasaban para padre e hijo, la comunicación se había hecho imposible, entonces Howard tuvo que apelar a su gran conocimiento, la energía oscura era tremendamente peligrosa, en algunos momentos solo producia chispas y en otros Steve había tenido que atrapar a Howard como si fuera balón de fútbol.

EN EL PRESENTE

Tony trabajaba en el laboratorio, el y Banner hacían equipo para construir una estructura que de alguna forma contenga la energía oscura y evitará explosiones o agujeros negros que absorbieran todo, Nat se comunicaba cada dos días para decir que no había bajas, Thor y Rocket se habían unido a ellos y de esa forma todo era más llevadero, la llegada de Thanos tenía todo patas arriba, enemigos parecian reproducirse a un nivel acelerado.

EN EL LABORATORIO

Tony: Friday, pon algo de musica este lugar parece funeraria, extrañamente sonó algo de los años 40 e inmediatamente su mente viajó a su padres, Steve y Peggy, que estarían haciendo, recordaba algunos momentos en los que su madre bailaba con Howard en la sala, luego él salía corriendo a la oficina y ambos bailaban entonces Maria intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo, pero por desgracia nunca logró que Howard se tomará un tiempo con Tony.

Banner: Estoy sorprendido no AC/DC, GUNS AND ROSES o DAFT PUNK, algo que haga caer el edificio, de verdad hechas de menos a Steve.

Tony: En realidad a mis padres, Friday parece conocerme mejor que yo.

Banner: Bueno ya somos dos con asuntos sin resolver con nuestros padres, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es pedir ayuda a Shuri, el vibranium puede ayudarnos a crear una estructura más estable.

Shuri y el hablaron, acordaron que el vibranium llegaría con Okoye, con el compromiso de que una vez solucionado el asunto este retornará a Wakanda.

EN EL PASADO, MÁS CONCRETAMENTE EN CAMA

Peggy: Creo que me estoy mal acostumbrando a esto, estar en tus brazos se siente bien.

Steve: Lo bueno es que mi mejor chica está conmigo y no puedo cambiar eso por nada, solo prometeme que no cambiaras más el tiempo cuando regrese a el 2018, no me busques, es más nisiquiera estoy seguro de como proceder con Zola.

Peggy: Lo mejor será anticiparnos a sus movimientos, aunque me duele no ayudar a Bucky.

Steve: Eso es una de las grandes penas de mi vida pero no podemos cambiar más el tiempo, tengo miedo de como afectará esto tu vida de aquí en adelante.

Peggy: lo afrontare lo mejor que pueda, la verdad es que teniendo a tremendo espécimen al frente es difícil contenerce.

Ante el comentario Steve se ríe y no puede evitar contarle que un vendedor en una tienda lo llamo asi.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen gracias por hacerlo yo soy una seguidora de las películas, trato de basarme más en las ideas locas de Internet y un tanto en la serie Agente Carter.

 **TRABAJANDO**

Natasha: Ante la falta de Steve debemos turnarnos para vigilar. Rocket lo hará con Thor, Clint estara conmigo, Nebula con Okoye, Scott y Hope.

Thor sentia la ausencia de Loki si bien este lo había engañado en innumerables Ocaciones su disfunciónal relación en batalla era fundamental.

Rocket: Debemos mejorar el armamento la piel de esas criaturas es gruesa.

Okoye: La princesa Shuri está al tanto pronto llegarán.

Clint: Si es que a Ross no se le ocurre bloquearnos las ayudas, se mostró inflexible el otro día.

Natasha: Ese hombre no entiende los riesgos solo ve nuestros errores jamás los propios, lo unico bueno es que Steve está bien y con Peggy.

Thor: Quisiera estar con el, ambos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos y el Capitán es un honorable guerrero .

Clint: Quisiera saber si Peggy tomó la oportunidad, es que un virgen a los 100 wow... él es mi héroe ¿ como hace para aguantar?

Natasha: No quiero los efectos adversos a eso, pero estoy feliz por el , Banner y Stark están por terminar la estructura pronto sabremos si funciona.

EN EL PASADO

Steve tomaba fácilmente las piezas y las acomodaba bajo órdenes de Howard, tenían que ser practicos y trabajar rápido, aunque una parte de él sentía que estába en casa, Peggy trabajaba en SHIELD verificando las actividades de Zola, Jarvis los mantenía a todos bien alimentados y en ocaciones trabajando con Peggy en algunos casos al parecer algunos agentes de Hydra estaban en latinoamerica y eso era un problema, la organización avanzaba contaminando a distintos países.

Steve: ¿sabes porque Peggy está así conmigo?

Howard: Talves le hace falta algo de amor...

Steve: Nunca podré con las mujeres, quizá sea por mi partida.

Howard: Te recuperó y ahora te vas, van a pasar 70 años y lo peor es que lo suyo nunca fue posible.

EN SHIELD

Peggy: Los avances de Daniel son importantes me comunica que Zola trabaja en las relaciones con gobiernos latinoamericanos y que muchos son miembros de Hydra.

Morita: Tranquila nos pondremos en movimiento, ahora me quiere decir cómo es posible que el capitán está en casa de Stark.

Peggy no tuvo opción más que contarle todo, que debía ser discreto y guardar el secreto.

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LOS VENGADORES

Ross: Tu equipo voló una aldea en la India, me quieres explicar

Tony: Fueron daños colaterles ahora si me disculpas enviaré un equipo para reconstruir el area, eso no compensa los muertos pero tendrán un hogar real, lo que ningún gobierno hizo por ellos.

Ross: Una vez la situación termine serás enjuiciado.

Tony: lo espero con ansias *fin de la llamada.

Banner: Ahora debemos coordinarnos con tu padre, lo mejor es que muden todo al mismo espacio en el que estamos. Cuando hables con el hay que informándole, creo que es lo mejor si queremos que sea estable lo difícil será hacerlo al mismo tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Quiero agradecer a quien lea esta historia.

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Marvel yo solo los tomo por diversión, las ideas expuestas no deben ser tomadas en serio.

 **EL ADIÓS**

Steve y Peggy pasaban sus últimas horas juntos, las comunicaciones habían sido exitosas, el dispositivo fue llevado a las afueras de New York ( donde están las instalaciones de los Avengers actualmente), para fortuna el sitio estaba despejado.

Howard había decidido enviar una carta a Tony disculpándose con un hijo aún no nacido por hechos que sucederían muchos años después.

 **Carta**

Tony estos días con Steve me han llevado a entender que no seré el mejor padre del mundo y que eso te afecto, tengo millones de defectos, mi mayor error es no pasar tiempo contigo, hablarte constantemente de Steve, no valorar lo suficiente a María, desde ya te digo que estoy orgulloso por lo que te convertiste, tratare que en este tiempo tu vida sea lo mejor, en cuanto al sargento Barnes entiendo que es dificil de entender sé que lo odias pero yo no, esto fue un trabajo de Hydra, él sufrió desde el inicio fue tomado prisionero en varias ocaciones, se experimentó, torturo y manipuló, la culpa es y será de Zola y Pierce.

Tony no cabe duda que eres mi hijo y por lo que se eres la mejor creación de mi vida, estaría más que feliz de trabajar contigo y sin duda lo haré tengo que valorar tus maravillosas creaciones.

EN EL PRESENTE

Banner: Todo listo, el capitán estará con nosotros pronto.

Tony: Eso espero, no quiero tener que ir por él o perderlo de manera permanente.

Banner: Lo que temes es encontrarte con tu padre.

Tony: Buscaria a mi madre y le pediría que no se case con el, asesinaría a Zola, supongo que es mala idea.

Banner: y matarías sin dudar a Bucky.

Tony: ya no sé cómo actuaría.

EN EL PASADO

Jarvis: Solo espero que no seamos succionados por un agujero negro, eso fue realmente aterrador.

Howard: Adonde esta lo divertido sino ocurrieran un par de incidentes, Jarvis prepara el fondue para celebrar.

Jarvis: si señor, lo difícil serán los próximos días Peggy estará triste.

Howard: Hable con Daniel, me dijo que los primeros días estaba enojado pero finalmente entendió que Steve es parte de ella y que si peggy quiere podrían retomar lo suyo.

Jarvis: De todas formas no será suficiente, presiento que de ahora en adelante necesitará de nuestro apoyo más que nunca.

Peggy: Todo listo, las cartas y tú.

Steve: Quiero decirte que te amo, jamás olvidaré a mi mejor chica, este tiempo contigo han sido lo mejor que pudo sucederme, desearía ponerte un anillo y hacer una propuesta poco coherente en lugar de irme pero este es el destino.

Peggy: Y con seguridad te haría esperar un mes por la respuesta, para al final decir que ningún hombre llenara el vacío que dejó el chico de Brooklyn, te amo Steve y eso no cambiará.

Antes del regreso llegaron los abrazos interminables entre todos, de ahora en adelante este hecho cambiara todo tanto en el pasado como la era actual, nadie sabrá que tanto hasta dentro de unos años el cubo fue preparado, en esta ocasión Steve regresaria con ropa y para fortuna de Tony completo, ya que se sentía culpable por haber experimentado con el de forma accidental, más bien padre e hijo lo hacía un error de cálculo y el cap no regresaría jamás o podría morir.

Peggy entendía que ese no era su tiempo pero que sin duda su legado estaría con ella para la eternidad, el debía salvar al mundo esa fue siempre su misión en la vida ahora el suyo era proteger al pequeño ser que crecía en ella y que la a pesar de las concsecuencias la llenaba de felicidad.

El regreso de Steve fue exitoso, debía ser así o de lo contrario Natasha iba a torturar a Tony para finalmente asesinarlo de manera dolorosa.

Nada falló pero sin duda Steve sintio que dejó una parte de sí en el pasado.

 _Este es el final de mi historia muchas gracias para quien lee o le da un vistazo no es nada del otro mundo pero me divertí escribiéndolo._


End file.
